


Draco Malfoy and the death eaters through the years

by just_not_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hurt, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_not_cool/pseuds/just_not_cool
Summary: Draco Malfoy and how the death eaters effected his life including his love life.! The plot is a little bit rewritten !
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Hogwart years

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a few fuck ups in this so sorry in advanced this is like the 3rd think I have written but enjoy anyway

Age 5

When Draco was 5 it was the first time he noticed the black smudge across his dads arm as he played around with him in the garden. It was all faded and reminded Draco of the balloons he had at his last birthday as it started off skinny at the bottom then got bigger at the top. It had been a hot summers day and wearing a long sleeve shirt while playing around with a small child wasn't the best combination, so Lucius had rolled his sleeves up reviling the the dark mark. 

Draco had started to point at something, thinking it was behind him Lucius looked back not seeing anything when he turned back Draco was staring worriedly and curiously at his sleeve.

"W...what it" Draco mumbled. "This is what the mud bloods call a tattoo my dear" luscious said letting Draco get a closer look.

"DRACO COME INSIDE NOW PLEASE, I need to get you cleaned up before dinner” His mother had shouted out the door holding her hand out to the little boy who started to run over. 

"Don't do that again, he doesn't need to know or see what that is at his age Lucius" Narcissa had said as she sat down to have her nightly cup of tea after putting Draco to bed. "He will have to at some point" "THATS NOT NOW" Narcissa had raised her voice at him "he's still a child let him have that, the dark lord isn't even alive Draco doesn't have to know about him now, please just let him have his childhood" Narcissa had pleaded.

For the next few years he did listening to his wife's plea.

Over those years Draco had obviously found out about the dark lord and obviously the famous Harry Potter, he didn’t really like the dark lord but his father had always said he was great and wanted what was best, but who tries to kill a child Draco had thought. Harry Potter in his mothers words behind closed doors, behind his fathers back was his first little obsession, but his father had shattered that.

1st year:

When Draco had gotten his Hogwarts letter Lucius knew his son and the famous Harry Potter were going to be starting the year together, it was up to Draco who he made friends with Narcissa had said to him as they were talking about how Hogwarts could go for Draco, he already knew crab and goyle as their fathers were death eaters with Lucius all those years ago but Narcissa hoped Draco would make better friends. 

Narcissa was scared Draco was more like his father and that seemed to be true when she heard that Draco had insulted Ron Weasley trying to impress Harry, she was scared.

2nd year:

For the first 2 years of Hogwarts Draco obviously already knew about Voldemort. During his 2nd years at hogwarts Lucius had behind Narcissa back told draco about Voldemort and how the pureblood line was the most powerful and to never taint it, Lucius in his own abusive and manipulative ways was trying to recruit draco making him believe things a death eater would, this slowly being built up since he was a small child.

Narcissa saw the years where Draco though like her husband with the hatred he had, she felt like she has slightly failed as a mother because he turned out using insults against the granger girl and Harry Potter or anyone who annoyed him or wasn't like him.

3rd year:

Narcissa still had no clue to Lucius spewing this stuff in Draco's ears. At this point draco knew to much about Voldemort and the death eaters, he was frightened about how his father talked about Voldemort and how he was coming back to ‘change things’ and ‘get revenge’.

4th year:

Draco realised during the summer after 4th year he didn't want this life of being a death eater, Voldemort had been using his home as a sort of hideout and the things he heard and saw were terrible beyond compare. Lucius had told Draco that he expects him to get the dark mark when the time comes, that night Draco cried into his pillow, he wished he didn’t listen to his father.

5th year:

Obvious when 5th year started Draco had to give his insults to Harry "I'm surprised the ministry is letting you walk around free this year potter, better enjoy it while you can i guess there is a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" he didn't mean it but he had to keep up appearances, with 2 death eaters sons who were also slytherin by your side it would be hard for Draco to trust anyone.

One day when Draco was studying in the library the first few weeks back into the school year one evening Harry Potter with has bag and robe draping off him sat to the left of Draco "don't start anything Malfoy, I couldn't find anywhere else to sit" 

"Potter" Harry slowly turned his head from the book he was looking at.  
"What Malfoy" Draco brought his chair closer to harry and went to cup his hand round Harrys ear to whisper "you were right he's back, please don't die we need you, i don't want to be living under his reign Harry” Draco then leaned back into his own chair looking at harry who was a bit stunned. 

"How do y...." Harry wondered how Draco knew 100% no doubt in his mind Like seamus of course he knew his dads one of voldermorts minions. "Your dad?" Draco nodded slowly.

" I don't know what to do Draco I'm sorry" Draco looked a bit disheartened "just don't die then, what ever he throws at you" Draco whispered falling into a bit of a weird silence.

"I know we hate each other but are you ok Draco"  
Draco wiped his eyes with his sleeves, he didn’t realise he was crying to start with but crying in front of harry wasn't really what he had in mind. (He hadn’t cried since his father told he he is to become a death eater)

Harry realised that if voldermort was going to hide out anywhere wouldn't it be in a giant mansion covered with black in the middle of nowhere. He grabbed draco pulling him in and placing a silencing charm over them "come on Malfoy if i can get through all of this so can you" "I don't understand how you do" 

Over the next few weeks harry and Draco had met up in multiple places the library, abandoned class rooms and going down to the lake on the odd day. They talked for hours about anything and everything, the good things and the bad. Harry told Draco about the Dursley's and Draco in turn told him about how his father had taught him all the wrong things growing up.

“I looked up to you so much, the only thing you did was survive” “how did Your father not find out?” Harry questioned. “Simple i kept it from him, i talked to mother about you and how brave you must be and when mum wasn’t there i would talk to dobby thats how he knew so much about you” Draco confessed bringing his book to his face to cover his face from Harry, “sweet and creepy at the same time” Harry said as he chuckled a little Draco joining in a second later.

When umbridge had scared Harry's hand with ‘i must not tell lies’ Draco was the 3rd person to know after Ron and Hermione, they had met up in the astronomy tower a place umbridge hadn't really thought about controlling yet. Draco had held Harry's hand ever so delicately as he stroked it with his thumb and let Harry talk and ramble on as he listened to every word. As Harry started to stop his rambling Draco moved his other hand to cup Harry cheek gently stroking it, Harry leaned into the touch. 

As Harry was nuzzling into the hand Draco ever so lightly brought his lips up to Harry's, lightly kissing them. There seemed to be a tiny spark between their lips as Draco pulled his off Harry's.

"I...I'm sorry" Draco stuttered out going to grab his robe so he didn't trip also letting go of Harry's hand "wait" Harry went to grab Draco hand "please" Harry got Draco to sit back down, Draco avoiding his eyes.

Harry placed his hand on dracos cheek ever so carefully like Draco did to him a few seconds prior. “I don’t hate you before you say it” Draco looked like a fish with how far his mouth gaped open. 

Over the next few months Draco became loosely involved in Harrys plan to build his own army, it being to dangerous for him to attend the sessions so he listened and suggested little things Harry could teach to his ‘students’, he had also become part of umbridges Inquisitorial Squad so he could point the group in the wrong direction subsequently helping out Harrys army. 

One day as they sat by the lake surrounded by books and homework to do they had taken a break well more like Harry had got bored and started to kiss Draco’s neck getting him to pay him attention to him. Winning this and getting his little make out session with Draco, he was sitting in his lap as they both fought for dominance In each others mouths, Harry winning when he grinded down on Draco shocking him so much he stopped what he was doing letting Harry take over. “Such a little brat you are Potter at least take me on a date first” Draco stated “what would you want to do for a date Malfoy?” Harry asked detaching himself from Draco. “For a first date something like this is fine for me but i do want dinners and to do special stuff” Draco said “special stuff?” Harry asked “yes special stuff” Draco reiterated bringing Harrys lips back to his again.

A little while after the Spring holiday, which he hadn’t gone home for but had spent time with Harry doing all sorts of stuff, (sneaking into Hogsmeade being one)had finished and everything seemed to be going ok Draco was awoken from his sleep in the common room by none other than Snape.

“Come with me Draco, now” Snape had firmly said walking back out of the common room. Draco quickly tied his robe together and made sure he had his wand and followed Snape to the potions room. 

When he arrived he saw Harry sweating and disheveled he quickly rushed over “are you ok?!” Draco slightly shouting pulling Harrys face to look at him, he looked so worn out and tired.

“What did you do to him?” Draco asked looking in the direction of Snape. “Both of you follow me” Draco helped Harry get up and let him lean on him as they walked.

Turning round all the corridors Draco couldn’t even recall where they were in the moment feeling a bit distorted but focusing on Harry using his robe to wipe Harrys face “do you want some water?” “Please” “accio water” Draco left his hand out till he felt a small cup in his hand then passing it to Harry to drink but holding it for him as he drank.

Draco suddenly realised where they were it was Dumbledores office “Both of you wait out here” Snape said entering the room slamming the door behind him. 

“Are you feeling any better now?” Draco asked letting Harry stand for himself “yes thank you” Harry sighed then brought his lips to Draco’s for a quick peck “At least I know you are a great nurse when i need it” Harry smirked “I’m shocked potter all you want me for is my skill and not my body” Draco now playing the dramatics, putting a smile on Harrys face. 

“God i love you” Harry sorta whispered. Draco stopped for a second “I love you too” Draco said bringing harry closer. They hadn’t got to the i love you stage yet but it felt great to say out loud. 

“You two in here now” snape called out opening the door.

“Ah Mr Malfoy, Harry have a seat” Dumbledore softly said pointing to the chairs slightly a bit away from his desk. 

“What is this about? Why did Harry look so bad when i got to the potion room?” Draco asked.

“Well Draco what I’m about to tell you can’t be told to anyone else, you have to keep it to yourself” Draco hmmed and nooded. “Well professor Snape here has been giving Harry Occlumency lessons, do you know what they are?” Dumbledore asked.

“Isnt it something to do with extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind?” Draco asked. “You are correct Draco and from what we know somehow Harry here and Voldemort have a connection where each of them can see things the other sees. As you may know this isn’t good as Voldemort can know what to use against Harry, you Draco from what snape tells me is one of the big emotional things for Harry and I have to think about protecting both of you as you are both under my care so you have to spend less time together to where honestly you don’t have a huge emotional impact on Harry that Voldemort could tap into”. 

“Y..you want me to break up with Harry?” Draco asked dumbfounded. “Draco please understand this is to try and protect both of you and at the moment its to early to say for how long, I’m sorry” Dumbledore said looking sad at the pair.

“And if we don’t” Harry interjected. “Draco could be killed or worse tortured before he kills him or use him against you” Snape said dryly stepping forward. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other with pain in their eyes, Draco held his hand out for Harry to take and he did with Draco pulling him in for a hug. Draco started crying and whimpering in Harrys ear, Harrys heart broke he pulled Draco in closer putting his hand in Draco’s hair trying to soothe him.

“I think we should leave the two alone Severus” Dumbledore said leaving the room with Snape following behind.

“I love you just remember that” Harry said loosening his head from Dracos embrace. “I love you too scarhead” Draco giggled. Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss a sweet and passionate one then disconnecting and returning to Harrys lips with a kiss that felt like it could be their last. 

“I only just property got you and now i have to let go” Harry said holding Draco’s hand finding it hard to look at him. “Just make sure you win this war coming, forget about me” Draco said giving a weak smile and chuckle. 

“I don’t want to forget you” Harry slightly raised his voice “I’m sorry” he followed with. “Be brave my lion” Draco said running his hand over Harrys cheek. 

“Keep yourself safe yeah, i wont forget you though i want us to be happy after this war, get a house and stay there, our own little world” Harry said leaning their forehead together. 

“I love you” Draco said in response giving harry a kiss on the cheek “ill go fight my own war now, and you go win yours, save us potter” giving harry a smile as he started to leave the room. 

“I love you too” Harry shouted as they shared one more glance before Draco opened the door and left. 

When Draco turned round he was presented with two faces of sadness and pity. Draco turned to snape and looked him in the eyes “If he refuses to or can’t forget obliviate him” Draco said firmly but his eyes roaming around a nervous sign. 

“Are you sure Draco from what we know it can’t be reversed” Dumbledore said placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “I don’t want him to have the burden of my death or capture on his back or hands...what ever the saying is, while he is fighting the war, no one should have to live under Voldemort reign so Harry has to win, I would Just distract him, give him unnecessary pain” and with that Draco went back to the dorms to sleep well cry the whole night till he passed out. 

A month or so later Snape came up to Draco at the end of potions class “I know you said to oblivioate Potter but were you serious Draco?” Snape asked. “yes i was, has he been thinking about me?” Draco asked curiously. “You pop up in ever session I have with him, i wanted to ask you before i did it, I’m sorry Draco but we can’t risk it” Snape said getting up “I understand” Draco said bitterly picking his books up to leave the class.

The next time Draco saw Harry was that night at dinner he smiled at him like they had been for the last month, that small thing kept Draco going in a way. Should i talk to him one last time? Draco debated at the beginning of dinner barely any students had arrived yet. 

Draco accio a quill and parchment and wrote him a letter putting a note to when it should be opened on the front ‘To be opened when the war is finished, trust me’ Draco then waited for Harry to leave which didn’t take long as he had a lesson with snape soon. 

He walked up beside Harry and slipped the letter in his robes and kissed him on the ear getting his attention just as he was nearing the potion room. Harry gave him a smile as Draco continued his way to the common room smiling back then turning his back to Harry continuing to walk till he heard the door to the potions room shut. 

Draco didn’t know why but he walked to the potions room door to know if he could hear anything he didn’t for a few seconds till Snape “Im sorry Potter but this has to be done” Dracos breath quickened and he grabbed the handle of the door  
“Wha-“  
“obliviate”  
Draco stopped breathing and then let a breath out “im sorry” he walked away.

For the third time in his life Draco cried into his pillow.

The next time he saw Harry was going into the hall for lunch the next day, Harry clearly saw him there wasn’t a smile like normal, Harry seemed fine just normal well as normal as he could be, even though it was Dracos choice it broke him, he had no one to look after him now, no one to care, but Harry was safer in a way now. 

At dinner that night he swore he saw Dumbledore give him a pitted look after he looked at Harry from across the hall.

For the next few months Draco carried on with his life he heard of Dumbledore bursting into flames after umbridge had busted them and how Sirius Black was killed by his mothers sister, he sent an anonymous owl to Harry saying sorry.

Draco decided to keep a sort of diary about stuff that happened he had started this when he started to go out with harry but obviously it stopped when he got obliviated maybe it would help him. 

6th year: 

Idiot

Draco had got the dark mark he was one now he had a mission to complete tasked by the dark lord himself.

The 4th time he cried into his pillow.

When they started back he knew it was Harry hiding in the slytherin part of the train. He kinda knew why, he knew Harry saw him go into borgin and burkes. He didn’t know what to do so he waited for everyone to go, shut the blinds and forced Harry down.

“Stop spying on people Potter” Draco didn’t bother removing the invisibility cloak Harry probably hit himself coming down anyway why make it worse for both of them. 

During the year Draco knew he couldn’t get away from Harry with all the suspicious stuff he was doing Harry wasn’t stupid or blind, it hurt Draco because he kinda thought somehow that when Harry sorted the weird connection with Voldemort that he would remember but that’s not how it worked.

While in potions slughorn came up to him as class ended “Dumbledore wants to have a talk with you boy after this lesson, now off you go” Draco nodded packed his bag and walked out, feeling eyes on him as he did so.

Draco walked in feeling a bit awkward not seeing Dumbledore so he just sat down at the table.

“Ahh Draco” Dumbledore shouted coming out of the room behind his desk Draco got up walking up to Dumbledores desk standing there shuffling his feet about. 

“Why am i here?” Draco asked. “I just wanted to see if you were doing ok after last year” Dumbledore said “good as i can, is there anything else?” Draco said bluntly. 

“I knew it was you with the necklace and meed, I’m assuming it wasn’t solely your idea” Dumbledore said Draco looked at the ground ashamed he didn’t want any of this. “Im assuming you have the mark Draco” he lifted his sleeve up not looking at Dumbledore face.

“I didn’t want this, I didn’t want to die though, he..he knew about Harry, said he saw me in Harrys memory it was when i said i love you to him. He used the Cruciatus curse on me i told him I obliviated him, he seemed to believe me said he saw that too in a memory, said it was a stupid thing to do, could of used me to bring Harry to him and he forced the mark on me and gave me these things to do, I’m sorry”

“Can you wait here while i get madam pomfrey” “wait why!” Draco shouted. “I want to make sure you are ok Draco, have a seat please”

About 10 minuets later pomfrey walked in, talked to Dumbledore for a few minutes then “Draco can you stand for me please” she asked Draco stood up avoiding both of their eyes. She preformed some spell on him it made him feel a bit weak but he could handle it.

When it was done pomfrey talked to Dumbledore for a few minutes he didn’t really listen into it what was the point. She left as Snape walked in. “Draco you can go but we’re probably going to have another talk later on” Draco got up and collected his stuff. I never said about the cabinets Draco though.

Sometime later he had Harry running after him following him to the toilets, they started throwing spells at each other ending up with Draco bleeding on the floor saying “Im sorry” multiple times till Snape came in fixing him.

The weeks or months he didn’t know went past till it was time for him to let in a few death eaters and he had to kill Dumbledore. It ended with Snape doing it and all of them running out, it was the true beginning of the end for Draco no more hogwarts or Harry it was now darkness and evil. 

7th year: 

Draco knew he was wasting away he knew it but was there a point of living. 

When Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up he couldn’t identify Harry how could he do that to the man he loves, the only man that could win this war.

When they were fighting for the wands he swore he saw that smile they gave each other during that month of not being together, god he was going mad. 

Being trapped in the room of requirements made Draco sick knowing he let in death eaters last year that basically killed Dumbledore. When Harry questioned him he wanted to tell him how much he loved him and how he could never do that but he couldn’t. 

The next thing he knew was fire and not dying was on his mind, he had done to much to die in this way but Harry being the good man he was got him and Blaise out with Rons help. 

After being thrown out of the room and onto the dirty floor and watching harry destroy another horcrux he felt relieved and proud. Harry turned to him “ill win this dont you worry” Draco was so stunned he just scrambled to get up and away. 

The next thing he knew Harry was dead lying in Hagrids arms, he had nightmares about this maybe they were visions he thought. 

“Draco” his dad “Draco” softer his mum. It was over, hes dead how were we going to win now. He just wanted his mum and to leave his father, he did this to the family why couldn’t he let us be a normal family? So he walked forward to his mothers arms getting a hug from Voldemort WHAT THE FUCK. 

Life Harrys how? Feeling 2 wands in his pocket Harrys and his he grabbed it thinking it was the elder wand when he was saving him from the fire yes he knew it was shitty thing to do in the situation but it was useful now.

He ran out his mums arms “POTTER” he shouted throwing his wand to him, Harry smiled. Draco ran for it to the castle he hoped his mum would leave he would defend the right side now.

He shot multiple spells out killing death eaters he didn’t feel remorse the ones that didn’t flee were the worst of their kind actually believing in Voldemort.

He saw a spell going for ginny Weasley he shot the strongest spell he knew it killing greyback he already looked injured he wasn’t surprised it killed him. Ginny kept still so he grabbed her and dragged her back to the great hall making sure she got back to her mum who was looking after Fred and lupin.

He ran out and hid behind some rubble as Harry finished off Voldemort, he won he did it, he knew he would.

He cried.

Everything started to calm down and people congregated in the hall. Draco had pain running through his arm and leg some blood coming out he went to get help Madam pomfrey rushed up to him gave him something to help him breath and got someone to bandage him up. He got rid of his blazer and tie moving himself to a little corner if the hall, he didn’t want to be seen.

He focused on breathing and writing a message to his mother with the quill and parchment he accio, more people had started to fill the hall finding loved ones, more bodies had been brought in given room to lie in peace, at the back he saw Colin creevys body he didn’t believe in god but he prayed for the boy hoping he would go to heaven if it existed. 

“Draco” Draco looked up and was faced with Ginny “i wanted to say thank you if it wasn’t for you i think greyback would have killed me” “its ok i just did what anyone else would” he smiled at her. “Im sorry for Fred” “oh yeah , he’s not dead though he started to breath again like it was magic” “thats good, you should be with your family though” “oh yeah, i hope you feel better” Ginny said then walking away. 

Draco decided to leave the great hall he had some people look at him smiled they saw how he had fought after.

Draco started to sort out the dead death eaters he didn’t think it was right that people here had to deal with them, rolling his sleeves up, he looked at the mark it has slightly faded he felt sick looking at it but got to work. 

Draco went to greyback body first and shot multiple spells at him making sure he was truly dead a few people came to see what he was doing. He disfigured his face he didn’t deserve to be known, he was the bottom of the pile as he collected multiple bodies of death eaters putting them in a neat pile, when someone has to take them away then he should make it easier for them. 

“DRACO” he turned round it was Harry, he gave him a small smile and covered the bodies up. Harry was walking over “what are you doing?” Harry asked “no one here should be forced to collect their bodies a death eater should and as I’m the only one might as well” Draco said walking up to another body Harry following him “don’t you hurt?” Harry asked “I’m fine” Draco answered sorting out the body.

“Can we talk?” Harry asked. “Sure hero” Draco answered following harry to where ever they were going.

They ended up in Dumbledore office. Harry passed him a piece if paper it was the note he wrote him “i opened it while me Hermione and Ron were hiding I didn’t understand at first but Dumbledore kept memories for me to look at when it was over” Harry walked over to the Pensieve. 

“Have a look” Harry said Draco dipped his face in and was met with what he said to Dumbledore and Snape after they broke up then Snape obliviateing him and Dumbledore confronting Draco but during what Voldemort did to him it was censored he was happy for that.

“We dated, can you let me see us Draco, i felt something missing for ages and it was you, please” “sure” Harry used the elder wand to extract memories from Draco and Harry dipped his face in.

Draco stepped back and went to sit down at the table, he cried and allowed himself to he felt free for the first time in forever. 

It felt like ages till Harry was finished with all the memories. Draco ran up to him as he gasped for a breath he moved him to the table. 

“I still love you” Harry said looking up at Draco. “How?” “Draco Don’t be stupid you never wanted this all you did was protect me, you were so brave baby” Harry said grabbing Draco hands holding them. “You did what i told you to do win, I’m proud of you my lion” Draco said “i still love you too” he followed bu going in for a kiss, it was the best thing he could have right now.

They settled into a hug “I’m sorry for what i did to you last year” Harry whispered “its fine I’m still here thanks to Snape” Draco said sadly. 

“I should probably go find Ron and Hermione, get rid of this thing” Harry said getting the elder wand out. “I should probably go and finish off what i was doing” Draco said.

They walked out together “ill come and find you when I’m done” Draco said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek going in the direction of the room of requirements to see if there was anything left of crab.

After a few more hours of checking places the dungeon were the worst a few students has been killed trying to hide from what he could see killed by death eaters or other student he wasn’t sure. 

When Draco was done he went and sat in the hall, it was mostly empty people had gone back to their homes taken the dead to a more appropriate place, the teachers stayed some had gone to rebuild part of the castle from what he could see.

McGonagall was fixing up the great hall when he went to sit down. He bowed his head he didn’t expect to cry but he did it was soft and quiet he had learned to do that, he didn’t know where he was going to go he just wanted to have a bath and sleep.

A few minutes later an owl came in with a letter dropping it to Draco it was from his mother, she told him his father and ever other death eater had been taken and for what she knew put in Azkaban, she was spared as Harry had told the ministry she had saved him and that she was at the manor when he wanted to come back also that she was clearing out the manor. He remembered a conversation they had when it was taken over by Voldemort about how he wanted it back to when he was young when it was pretty and lovely that what she was doing. 

“I hope they are happy tears” Harry said walking into the hall. Draco ran up to him “thank you” “she saved my life what else could i do” 

“Im sorry” Draco said suddenly “why love” Harry asked. Draco pulled up his sleeve “this” “you don’t have to worry about that ever i know why you had to, Don’t worry about anything now” Harry said.

“Mr Malfoy” McGonagall said coming up to them “y...yes” Draco stuttered out “ don’t be scared, well done today you were brave today, I shouldn’t really say this but well done on getting greyback” “Thanks” Draco said “if you need anyone to help rebuild I’m happy to help” “thats ok us teachers are going to do a once over for anyone and do vital repairs right now, go home get rest and you Harry well done your parents would be proud of you and everyone else for that matter, we all owe you now” she said giving Harry a hug and went back to a group of teachers. 

“Lets go” Harry said walking outside Ron and Hermione where there obviously waiting for Harry.

“I didn’t think I would ever say this but you were bloody brilliant today Malfoy, thanks for saving Ginny” Ron said putting his hand out for him to shake, he shook it “i just did what anyone would do” Draco said he turned to Hermione “I’m sorry for everything i ever did” Draco said “apology excepted Draco” she went to give him a hug.

“Lets get home shall we” Harry said “do you wanna come back with me Dray?” Harry asked grabbing his hand. “Can i?” “Of course, we have catching up to do anyway” Harry said.

Draco let Harry hug his friends goodbye and they apparated away to 12 Grimmauld Place, this would be their safe haven for now.

The end 

Maybe for now  
Maybe another part?


	2. After the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco after the battle has been won, it’s not all over yet though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a few mistakes, sorry in advance.  
> Enjoy

As Draco woke the next morning he felt dead, was he dead, he could be dead that though left as he rubbed his eyes and turned over to see Harry all safely wrapped up in blankets obviously Dracos handy work, he didn’t want him to wake up cold, he deserved a good night sleep after everything.

Draco was zoning out, just starting at the door to the room when his leg and arm decided to be in considerable pain. Deciding he didn’t want to wake Harry, Draco hobbled to the door knocking a few things on his way turning back every time to make sure Harry didn’t wake up.

Draco made his way down stairs to the kitchen to get new bandages when suddenly kreacher appeared zapping into thin air, “Does masters friend need anything?” “Uh... could you get me some parchment and a quill and 2 glasses of water and take them to the room please” Draco muttered still propping himself up looking for some bandages “he said they were in here”he muttered to himself looking in the last cabinet out of the entire kitchen “are you serious?” 2 rolls of bandages and the gauze laid In front of him.

Grabbing a chair and pulling it towards himself made a horrid noise on the floor but it was better than putting pressure on his leg any longer. In no longer than 5 minutes Draco had successfully re dressed his wounds and disposed of the old ones when the house elf re appeared and started to clean “c...could you get a healer here to look at Harry” Draco called out. “I will do that now”it grumbled but went off.

Draco went back upstairs, that nearly being an impossible task with how his leg didn’t want to cooperate with him. He sat down at the desk where the house elf had put the stationary he asked for, gulped down some of his water and started to write a letter to his mother reassuring her about where he was and that he was ok and when he would be back soon. Sighing as he finished he looked at how peaceful Harry looked still sleeping, looking at him you wouldn’t think he just killed one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist. 

A knock disturbed Draco from his thoughts ‘must be the house elf’ he thought and when he opened the door he was correct “daily prophet sir” he handed Draco it “a healer will be here in the next hour, is there anything else” ‘the letter’ “Ahh yes....” he went to grab the letter “could you get this sent to Narsicca Malfoy please” he handed it to him, the house elf nearly ripped it out of his hand “right away” and he stomped off grumbling as he left.

“Strange thing” Draco said turning back and hobbling back to sit on the bed. He opened up the prophet to see Harry’s face on the front with the title of something he couldn’t remember as Draco went straight to the pages about what happened. It took him a while to read all of it feeling an aray of emotions, then his eyes looked at a small section that had written about the death eaters, it had named ever single one and written at the bottom all had been ‘SENT TO AZKABAN TILL TRIALS COMMENCE’then to his surprise it had him in it. 

‘SON of a death eater, DRACO MALFOY switched sides during the battle sources claim racing to help ‘enemy’ HARRY POTTER then killing DANGEROUS dark lord supporter Fenrir Greyback.’

“What are you doing?” Draco heard a small voice it was Harry as he felt a hand on his back. “Reading” “you don’t normally read that rubbish” “I wanted to read about what happened with you as I wasn’t there to see it but...”

“What is it Dray?” Harry asked propping himself up wrapping his arms around Draco’s shoulders. He showed Harry the little section “I just didn’t expect to be written” Draco said showing Harry the prophet letting him take it. 

“You killed Fenrir Greyback? How? Why?” Harry asked not condescending but curious. “He was going after Ginny so I used the killing curse on him” Draco sort of curled into himself saying it. “I actually kill...killed someone” Draco muttered to himself. It was only now settling in obviously that man was deranged but he got rid of him. 

“You did a good thing you know” “I know I just have to process that it happened” “that’s ok but can we cuddle while you do that I missed you” Harry finished wrapping his arms round Draco pulling him down into the pillow and blankets. 

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a while. Draco who was slowly falling asleep suddenly opened his eyes startling Harry a bit “you ok?” Harry asked wide eyed. “Yeah but i forgot to say there should be a healer here in the next hour or so, I didn’t want you to be startled if someone turned up while I was asleep” Draco said sleepily while rubbing his hands over his face. “Why?” Draco a little bit shocked rapidly turned his head to Harry and lifted himself up.

“Why? Because I don’t need you collapsing on me after I just got you back, you were hiding out for months I’m assuming not in an actual house. Y...you also died, that’s twice now I just want to make sure you are ok love” Draco reaching out to touch Harry’s face stroking his cheek. “Ok, but I want you to get seen to make sure your leg and arm are ok” Harry stated reaching his hand to stroke Draco’s cheek.

During the next hour Harry and Draco made their way down stairs, Draco surprisingly to Harry started cooking for them. “Who taught you how to cook?” Harry asked as he dug into the pancakes Draco placed in front of him. “Mum mainly but when the servants would cook I used to help on the odd occasion, refine the skills mother had taught me” Draco beamed as started to make his own. “Are they ok?” Draco asked curiously after he didn’t hear Harry say anything. “Bloody wonderful Dray, you’re really good at this cooking stuff, the perfect wife” Harry teased “Heyyyyy” Draco whined sitting down in front of Harry, Harry started to stuff his face.

“Stop you might choke” Draco looked worrying at Harry. Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth “I haven’t had a good home cooked meal in ages” “ ok ok i can cook you more if it stops you potentially choking” “thanks babe”

As Draco went to pour more batter in the pan a knock was heard, then small stomping feet past as kreacher went to get it. A few moments later kreacher walked into the kitchen with an middle age looking man. “Master the healer” then kreacher went back out the room. 

“Mr Potter firstly well done on defeating you know who” the healer said sort of awkwardly and shuffling his feet about “I have a job to do I suppose, where would you like me to examine you” “uh in here’s is fine isn’t it?” Harry asked. “Of course Mr Potter” “you can call me Harry” “oh ok Harry is it ok if you come over here” the healer said pointing to the couch on the other side of the room. 

Draco wasn’t really focused on what the healer was doing as he was making more pancakes he hadn’t even finished the first one when “all done Harry I am just going to give you this and advise you rest” the healer said, Draco’s head turn quickly looking at them ‘That was quick’ Draco thought. 

“Your turn now” Harry said looking towards Draco, Draco looked back “do I have to?” He whined, “you promised” Harry said pushing Draco in the direction of the sofa.

“I’m not going to hurt you Mr Malfoy” the healer said pointing his wand at him. “You say that’s as you point your wand my way?” Draco retaliated. The healer waved his wand across Draco his eyes looked shocked.

“What is it? Why do you look like that” Draco panicked looking from the healer to Harry who was sitting on the arm rest next to him.

“How are you alive?” The healer bluntly said. “WHAT, why would I not be” Draco shouted a ton of worry settling it’s self on his shoulders. “What do you mean” Harry said putting his arm around Draco.

“The cruciatus curse....there are multiple” the healer said Draco hung his head down he didn’t want this now. 

Silence 

Silence 

“Draco Dray hey” Harry said softly as he rubbed his back. “I’m sorry Mr Malfoy if I have brought stuff up it’s just rare to see this many marks” the healer said, Draco brought his head up “marks? How can you see marks?” Draco asked confused he didn’t think the cruciatus curse left any marks on his body. “You or Harry here can’t see them, but when a healer has to make sure there isn’t anything internally going on they can also sometimes on rare occasions see where spells have been used on a person, your marks are situated on your torso and head, which is why it’s odd to see you in good working order”the healer explained.

“You can’t do anything about it can you?” Harry asked “not really the person themselves has to just make sure they look after themselves after it has happened, Mr Malfoy has seemed to have done that fine on his own, obviously in cases it can never really be reversed, you are very lucky Mr Malfoy” Harry and Draco both knew who the healer was on about.

“Is there anything else?” Draco asked “I was also concerned about the scars you have mainly on your torso, do they cause any disruption?” Harry remembering looked down at Draco and rubbing his neck trying to comfort him. “They are mostly fine I had a great man heal me, he wasn’t trained in healing so there are a few that sometimes lightly bleed and itch but I know how to take care of it” “I can give you a potion that you can use to heal it up properly next time it does this” the healer starred rummaging through his bag to find a small ish glass “ put this on some tissue or fabric and place it over the place that isn’t healed for 10 minutes then voila it should be cleaned up but you will still have the scary I’m afraid” “thank you” Draco said taking the glass and placing it on the table next to him. 

“Before I go this maybe controversial in the wizarding world but I would suggest looking up the doctors that deal with mental health in the Muggle world as having to be around he who must not be named and having to hold our world on his shoulders for years on end couldn’t of done a lot of good for how you feel” the healer said aiming it at both Draco and Harry. “Thank you” Harry said going to shake his hand, Krecher popping back in the room with a “I’ll show you out” 

“Mr Malfoy I would suggest you go to St Mungo's at some point just for a check up” the healer said then turning back around walking out.

As soon as the healer had left Draco got up quickly startling Harry slightly going back to the stove to finish making Harry’s pancakes. A small amount of tension had settled on the room. Harry was careful walking up to Draco wrapping his arms around Draco from behind. 

“You don’t have to ever tell me just know I’m here for you” Harry said snuggling into Dracos back. “Thank you” Draco said chocking it out.

The next day Draco woke first, rubbed his eyes and turned round facing Harry’s peaceful sleeping face. He knew he should probably talk to Harry about what happened but it was something he hadn’t been able to get through yet himself, when it happened it felt like years, like slow motion but as soon as it ended everything wound up like an vhs tape and it’s only just stopped and started playing at normal speed. As soon as the curse was lifted he was given the mark, his task, going back to Hogwarts, seeing Harry, sorting out the cabinet, trying to kill Dumbledore and then the war began. The fatigue from being under the curse wore off but the mental stuff it had left behind had been pushed to the back of his head and left, starting to grow, fester as it was unattended.

Draco started to silently cry, finding it hard to stop himself as his good hand had been trapped in bandages making it painful to move, this causing even more tears to stream down his face like a broken pipe. 

Harry seemed to sense Draco’s distress as he woke up just as Draco had given up trying to move. “W...What’s wrong, are you ok?”Harry started to panic fumbling about getting his glasses and trying to get in Draco’s eye line. Draco kept crying, Harry not knowing what do do besides let Draco cry, gently brought him into a cuddle like a teddy but being careful of Draco’s arm after he winced. 

Harry didn’t know how long they were like this, he didn’t care Draco was more important than anything right now. Draco had started to calm a bit so Harry started to sooth him by patting his hair down, something he remembered Draco liked. 

“I’m...I’m sorry” Draco whispered, “Hey don’t say that, we’re all allowed to cry Dray” Harry kissed Draco’s forehead. “I’m guessing it’s over what happened yesterday? If so remember when you are ready, yeah?” “Yeah”Draco said coming out of his little hide away in Harry’s arms “I’m hungry” this caused a little chuckle from Harry.

Some time later

“What time are we apparating?” Draco asked as he walked into the room from the bathroom going to the wardrobe. “Whenever you are ready” Harry said not looking up from the prophet, it was just more stories from the battle. “I’m ready now” Draco said turning to Harry wearing all black formal as usual. “We need to get you new clothes you look like you have been attending a funeral for the past 4 to 5 years”Harry said walking over the Draco. “Seems like a good idea” Draco said shuffling his feet about. “You sure you’re ok with going today?” Harry asked making sure. “Yeah fine” Draco answered “let’s get going”

In a mere few seconds they were standing in the middle of the courtyard in Hogwarts, looking like it was before the battle, no dead and rubble all clear. “You could have apparated us closer to the bridge” Draco whined. “Is your leg ok?” Harry asked with concern. “I was joking babe, my legs been ok today” Draco intertwined his arm with Harry’s as they walked the corridors. 

“Lets get to work then” Draco said getting his wand out casting a spell to fix the bridge Harry following suit.

As they were finishing “Harry...Draco” they turned round in unison “McGonagall” Harry turned to face her still casting the repairing spell.

“I’m thankful for the help you two, have you had anything for lunch yet? How long do you think you will be?” She asked. “We’re.......now done” Draco dragged out till the spell finished. “Let’s go and get you both some food then” she started to walk away, Draco and Harry following.

“How are you both doing?” McGonagall asked as the 3 walked together to the great hall. “Well we saw a healer physically going to be ok” Harry looked at Draco “in other ways I think that might take time” Harry explained. “Understandable with the things you have both been through on the other hand it’s nice to see you both back together” she said smiling at the both.

when the 3 had entered the hall there were few professors and odd students, Draco saying they were mostly Slytherin, some feeling guilty for not doing anything, somehow Harry hadn’t noticed Hagrid talking with the other professors being focused on Draco. “HARREH” they had suddenly heard with a big giant walking towards them. “Hagrid” Harry went for a hug. “How are you doing?” Hagrid had asked breaking away from the long hug. “Healer said we’re doing ok” Harry answered. “We?” Hagrid looked confused. 

“Oh me and Draco, he’s staying with me at the minute while his mother sorts Malfoy manor out” Harry explained leaving a bit of information out. “I didn’t know you two were that close” Hagrid was still looking a bit confused. “I didn’t say, sorry, me and Draco are together like dating and all that other stuff” Harry explained bringing Draco closer to him, Harry also noticing that McGonagall had gone to talk to the students helping out. 

“That’s good I suppose, if your happy, when did this happen?” “3 days ago” Harry said, Hagrid looked even more confused that the last times. “No it’s been 3 years” Draco corrected him. “Well I only remembered 3 days ago” Harry said scratching his head looking up at Hagrid “it’s a long story” Harry and Draco said in unison.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“So if I have this right you both got together in 5th year, Voldemort had a connection with Harry that put you both at risk and as breaking up didn’t help m-Draco made sure Snape had you obliviated so you would forget but before Draco wrote You a letter that you then opened before coming back to Hogwarts slightly reminding and after the battle you went to get memories from the Pensieve that Dumbledore had left to remind you” Hagrid explained taking a cup of pumpkin juice. 

“Yes” Harry said boldly. “So all the times you were a prat was to keep you both safe” Hagrid aimed at Draco. “Uh yes”. “Hermione did find it weird that you laid off her and Ron in 5th year makes sense now ” Hagrid said. 

After lunch 

“Are you both going to go home now eh” Hagrid asked. “We’re going to fix up some of the Slytherin and Gryffindor’s common room then probably get back, McGonagall said there wasn’t much more, you lot have been working really hard”Harry answered after drinking the last of his juice. “Come say goodbye before you both go” Hagrid said.

“We will, you ready?” Turning from Hagrid to Draco. “Uh yeah” Draco said timidly wiping his mouth before starting to get up. “Bye” “bye”

The 2 had decided to start with Gryffindor’s common room first, having to reconstruct a few of the dorm rooms that had been blown off. Doing that fairly quick they had a slow walk to the Slytherin common room, stopping on the way at the room of requirements, Draco using his wand to magic up some flowers. They silently left, back on their way to the dungeons. They were both walking hand in hand when “I forgot to say I need to send you mother an owl and thank her” Harry suddenly stating. Draco stopped and stared confused at Harry. “I didn’t tell you but she told Voldemort I was dead when I was alive after he sent the killing curse at me” Harry smiled at Draco, Draco smiled back “I don’t know what to say” “you don’t have to, come one let’s get the dungeon cleaned” 

“Ok so I’m going to sort the dorms and you sort the common room” Draco demanded. “Yes sir” Harry saluted and got his wand out to start casting spells, making Draco laugh as he walked out.

Harry finishing up went to look for Draco it took him a few minutes weaving through the corridor finding a door open. Harry peeped finding Draco on a double bed with a box out, going through it. “What are you up to then” Harry asked as he knocked on the door. “There wasn’t a lot to fix, a few leaks so I packed up people stuff so it can get sent to them, just had to get mine” Draco explained holding a picture in his hand.

“Can I see then?” Harry asked getting closer to the bed cautiously sitting at the end. “Yeah come here” Draco said holding his hand out. Harry jumped over to Draco to sit next to him, grabbing his hand, taking a look at the stuff laid out. “It’s us” Harry gasped. “I know it’s lame but I kept a load of us, hid it all away after you know.” “It’s not lame it’s cute” Harry said grabbing the photo from Draco’s hand, it’s was both of them with draco sleeping on Harry’s lap at the lake. “Aww you look so cute” Harry coed kissing Draco’s cheek. 

Draco started to put the stuff back in the box “what are you doing” Harry shouter confused. “I want to get back home, we can look at them at home” Draco explained. “Could you bring that case over here for me please” Draco asked pointing to the Slytherin case next to his wardrobe. Harry lugged the piece of wood over placing it on Draco’s bed where Draco opened it and placed the box into it and locking it.

“Let’s go find Hagrid and get home, yeah” Harry said pulling the case off the bed and handing it to Draco getting a thank you.


End file.
